The New York Academy
by J.L1991
Summary: 6 months ago Clary Frays world was turned upside down. She was a shadowhunter. What did that even mean? Wanting to find out, she enrolls in the New York Academy for the next year. A place for those from the Shadow world to train and perfect their craft. What will happen when an unsuspecting Clary becomes friends with a shy vampire and a group of mysterious shadow hunters.
1. Chapter 1

Clary Fray looked down at the large polka dot suitcase in front of her, filled to the brim with the things she held dearest… and a few clothes for good measure.

"So this is what it feels like to pack your whole life up for a year?" She asked no one in particular.

She turned to see her mother in the doorway giving her a concerned look that these days seemed to be reserved only for Clary.

"If you're having second thoughts, we can re enroll you in school, you can stay here with me and Luke, we can unpack your stuff right now, maybe re-decorate your room for the year?" Jocelyn couldn't help but hold on to the thought that her only child might be having second thoughts about leaving her, about diving head first into the world that Jocelyn had fought so hard to keep her from.

"I have to do this mum, you grew up in Idris, always knowing what you were and having the choice to live as a shadowhunter. Me? I grew up in Brooklyn, thinking I'd be a painter or writer. Now I see things that shouldn't exist and suddenly have a choice to become something I never ever dreamed existed, yet I don't even know what that would mean!".

Clary Fray had spent her life living with her mum on the outskirts of New York, their apartment was covered in paint splats, dream catchers, tarot cards, and featured second hand everything. Despite her lack of friends, she loved her life. It was unique, and it was hers. Or so she thought.

Clary was two months away from turning 17 and six months ago her life had been turned upside down. Jocelyn had told Clary that she, like her mother, was a Shadowhunter. Half human, Half angel warrior of the Shadow world.

Jocelyn told Clary of her youth in Idris, an unimaginably beautiful city were Shadowhunters ruled, and learnt their art. She had told her daughter of downworlders and demons, and everything in between.

Clary had thought her mother had finally gone completely insane until she began to see things. Things that made no sense. A women on the streets with sharp glistening teeth, a man with sparkling red eyes and pale blue skin, a young girl with strawberry blonde hair, who could have passed as your average teenager if it weren't for the translucent glow of her skin and sharp pointed ears. Clary had rushed home, yelling for Jocelyn, out of breath and on the edge of sanity.

Her mother had calmed her down and told her that she had reached an age were Jocelyn no longer felt it was necessary to protect her from this world. To hide her. Clary had listened to the stories of Shadowhunter glory, of downworlders who were considered second class citizens within the Shadowworld, of the power of runes, and of how Jocelyn had turned her back on this world when she became pregnant with Clary, deciding it was too violent of a life to bring any child into. She had escaped Idris and settled in Brooklyn, with hopes that her baby girl would never want to venture back into the world that Jocelyn had forfeited everything to leave behind.

Clary turned to her mother.

"You know I love you with all my heart, and Luke, but I have to do this for myself. I can't decide that I don't want to be a part of this world when I know nothing about it. The academy will be the best place for me to learn, and I'll still be in New York! You don't need to worry about me. I'll go for the year, learn all I can and decide what I want to do with my life, you owe me this" Clary watched the hope slip from her mothers face and felt awful, she loved her mother, but she had to do this for herself and wasn't going to let anything stand in her way.

"Okay, Its your choice baby" Her mother attempted a smile, but her eyes betrayed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary arrived in downtown New York, taking in the sites around her. It was amazing. She had been here before, but it looked different to her now. If excitement looked like something, it looked like New York City. Luke, a friend of her mothers who had been in her life for what seemed like forever, continued to drive away from the city, winding down road after road. Soon they came to a stop and Clary felt incredibly nervous.

"We're here kiddo, I'll grab your stuff out of the boot"

It was mid afternoon and the sun was beginning to set, lighting up everything in its path. Clary climbed out of the old pickup truck and looked up to see what she thought might have been the most beautiful building too ever exist. It was a large Victorian building that looked to be older than even the city around it. Clary was itching to sketch its sandstone pillars, glass cathedral roofing and beautiful Victorian adornments.

"Your all set, do you want me to walk you in?" Luke called out from behind the boot.

Clary paused, staring at the building, unsure.

"No, I think I'm going to be fine" she said, feeling as if she might mean that for the first time in months. She said her goodbyes to Luke and told him to send her love to her mother, Jocelyn had been too emotional to come and had decided to stay behind.

Clary watched as Lukes pickup pulled out from the gutter, driving away, seemingly taking her old life with it.

"Here goes nothing," She mumbled as she turned back to the academy, and began up the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

The inside of the academy was a shock to say the least. No expense had been spared in making the internal building as grand as it's exterior. Clary stepped into a large central area with a double staircase in its center. Large oil paintings lined the walls, each with golden filigree lining, the paintings of great shadowhunters, clary presumed. Each doorway leading out of the room was arched, with a central chandelier consisting of steel and stained glass hanging from the high ceiling. Even the curtains were beautiful, red velvet, Clary guessed. The whole space, apart from the marble flooring, consisted of a dark teak wood, giving the room an intimidating and dark vibe. This place was spectacular.

"Hi, are you new? Did you need some help?"

Clary turned to see a boy about her age with dark brown messy curls and beautiful brown eyes that seemed strategically hidden behind his large black rimmed glasses. His skin was so pale Clary thought she could detect small blue veins underneath his large eyes.

"Uh yeah, I am, I just arrived, I'm Clary… and am currently completely lost" She smiled, with that the boy seemed to relax a little.

"I'm Simon Lewis, let me help you" Simon grabbed her bags before she could protest and led her up the staircase. She quickly followed him, wondering how he wasn't struggling with her large bags.

" You're a Shadowhunter. You'll be in the East wing with the others, the girls dorm is the first level and you'll have a room mate, If its anything like the north wing they'll be a couple of rooms in each section so hopefully you get along with your new roomies" Simon smiled but seemed a little strained.

"Thanks, how'd you know I was a Shadowhunter, considering I barely know I am one" Clary muttered the last part, hoping Simon didn't hear.

"Oh you know, you just have that look"

Clary wondering what kind of a look that was exactly but lost her train of thought when they abruptly stopped. They had arrived at a glass sign indicating they were about to enter the West wing.

"Cant go any further I'm afraid, We don't enter each others wings. It's not exactly a rule, we just tend not too"

"Oh…well thanks heaps, hopefully I'll see you in classes Simon" Clary smiled; glad she knew at least one person in the academy, and a cute one at that. Simon waved goodbye and wished her good luck. She wondered if she would need it. She began maneuvering her bags down a winding corridor that ended in a block of three rooms. A glass sign caught her eye on a large teak door.

_'__1B - Clarissa Fray & Isabelle Lightwood'_

I guess this is me, Clary thought. I hope your nice Isabelle Lightwood. Clary pushed the door open, entering her new room. The room ended in a large full length Victorian style window with a beautiful view of the grounds below. The sun was just setting and the room was lit in rays of purple and orange. She spotted two single teak beds on each side of the room, each with carved bed boards, shaped in delicate spiraling patterns. A large mirror in the corner of the room caught her eye, twice the size of any Clary had ever owned, lined with a wooden filigree pattern, complete with carved out leaves and thorns. It was beautiful, for the second time in ten minutes Clary itched for some paper and pencils to sketch this beautiful room.

Clary looked around and saw a few sparkly pink objects that looked remarkably out of place.

"You must belong to the elusive Isabelle Lightwood" Clary thought aloud.

"Helloooooo? Is someone there" Startled, Clary turned to see a small pale face, with long black hair poke out from behind a doorframe. The girl was beautiful, that was undeniable. She also looked strong and fierce, and not at all welcoming.

Isabelle sauntered into the room in only a towel, flipping her hair out of her face, and looking apprehensive to Clarys presence in the room. Clary couldn't help but notice how tall and beautiful Isabelle looked. She suddenly felt self conscious of her own tiny and curvless body. She recovered quickly enough to introduce herself, attempting to hide her nerves.

"Uh, Hi, Im Clarissa your new roommate, you can call me Clary, I just arrived" Clary glanced down at her array of suitcases.

"Hey, Im Isabelle, I was just heading out so you'll have the whole night to get settled in"

" We can do that?"

"No, but no ones going to stop me?" Isabelle grabbed at some clothes, dropping her towel, and getting changed, leaving Clary to awkwardly find a lampshade to stare at. Five minutes and a large spray of perfume and body glitter later, Isabelle was stuffing her bag with what seemed like an odd mix of things for a night out, including what appeared to be a thin golden whip.

"Catcha later Clary" She managed to say, half way thru the door.

"Oh okay, well have fun then, I guess I'll see you in the morning, It's the first day of the semester right?"

Isabelle nodded and stalked out, leaving Clary to unpack. She came across a number of sketches and paintings that she had done of her old home, and her mother and Luke that she had brought to hang on her walls. The room was so beautiful that she didn't want to distract from that with her amateur paintings and quickly hid them in a notepad.

She decided to explore the bathroom, and quickly caught site of a mass of wild red hair and pale skin. Her face had a light dusting of freckles that had become more prominent over the summer months, seeming to only further highlight the strawberry mess on her head. She attempted to smooth it down to no effect, deciding to give in and twist it up.

Clary stared ahead, taking in her favorite feature. She was the proud owner of a pair of bright green eyes, eyes that reminded her every time she took the time to notice them, that she was her mother's daughter. Setting her belongings up in the bathroom, careful to avoid Isabelle's mess of glittering products, she left to have a quick lie down on the bed. Exhausted, she soon fell asleep wondering if spending a year in the academy was going to be the best or worst decision she had ever made, knowing it would be one or the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary woke up to sun shining through the double windows. Isabelle was in the bathroom swearing at a makeup bottle that had just tipped over and was spilling its thick contents into the sink. She quickly caught it before any real mess could be made, grabbing her stuff from the floor.

"Gotta go, want to fit in some training before class! Have a good first day" Isabelle managed to get out before she fled the room in a wiz of black and leather.

"Righto" Clary pushed herself out of bed, showered, and put on jeans, cons and T-shirt combo. Apparently the academy didn't have a uniform or dress code, apart from your specialized classes, which she didn't have until this afternoon.

Clary looked at the schedule and map she had been emailed several days ago and made her way to her first class, the English language. Clary enjoyed English and tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She walked in and saw a friendly face in the back corner, sitting alone.

"Simon, hey. Do you mind if I sit with you?" He looked a little confused but quickly said yes.

More students entered the classroom over the next few minutes, each glancing her way before taking their seats. Clary snapped to attention when a middle-aged man with greying hair and a large scar up his right cheek walked into the room, sitting at the front desk.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to another semester. Most of you will know I am Hodge Starkweather, but just call me Hodge as always, I am the principle of the New York academy, and teacher of the English language. I welcome you all back." Hodge glanced around, settling his sites on Clary.

" I see a new face amongst us, you must be Clarissa Fray, please, come up and introduce yourself my dear"

Before Clary had a chance to object, Isabelle rushed into the room apologizing for her lateness. She was followed by two boys, the first had the same pale skin and dark hair as Isabelle, with piercing blue eyes that scanned the room. He was no doubt handsome, but had a completely unapproachable and fierce look about him. Isabelle and him were unmistakably related in some way, Clary would have to ask who he was later. They were followed by a slim but muscular boy with fine golden hair, long lashes and eyes that appeared gold in the light of the room. He was beautiful.

The threesome quickly took their seats together and all attention turned back to Clary.

"Clarissa, please excuse the rudeness of these three, if you will, Im sure you will get used to it as the semester continues" Hodge gave the trio a light smile before turning his attention back to Clary.

Clary felt a wave of embarrassment come over her, quickly pushing it down she got up, walking to the front of the classroom. She looked out and saw 20 pairs of inquisitive eyes staring at her.

"Hi, um, like Hodge said, Im Clarissa Fray, but most people call me Clary. This is my first day at the academy" Clary stopped, showed no sign of continuing with the introductions.

"Clarissa is new to us and will be learning the Shadowhunting curriculum from the basics, being somewhat new to the Shadow world. I hope you will all welcome her and assist her in catching up. Thank you Clarissa, Please, take a seat".

Clary stalked quickly back to her seat with Simon, feeling the attention of the whole class still upon her. She took her seat, quickly glancing up to see almost the whole class whispering and staring. Clary sunk into her seat wishing the next hour would go at lightning speed.

The class soon finished and clary began to pack her bag, glancing at Isabelle and her friends as they stalked out of the classroom, play fighting with each other. She caught site of a blur of gold darting out of the room.

"So hows your first day going so far? Did you want a bit more of a run down of how the school works, I didn't realize you were so new to all of this" Clary turned to see Simon smiling at her, he was wearing what was almost a mirror image of her outfit, apart from his T-shirt that said I LOVE NEW YORK in bold lettering. She surpressed a laugh, hoping this was going to be the start of her first friendship at the academy.

"So far? Its been odd. And yes, I would love a run down. Might make me better equip to deal with this place" she laughed only slightly joking.

Simon showed her out into the hallway that was still buzzing with activity. He pointed to a group of young girls, each with pale pastel hair, wrapped in thorns and adorned with autumn leaves. Clary noticed they all had pointed ears and skin that was not only unearthly pale, but had hues of purple, blue, and green. They all looked almost _too_ delicate and _too_ regal, clary wanted to protect them. They were accompanied by two boys, one with moss green skin, and one who looked almost normal, apart from his solid black eyes and scaled hands.

"So, those are the fairies and warlocks . They spend their afternoons in the South wing, mastering magic. Stay away from the fairies if you know whats good for you, and never strike a deal with one, there cunning little buggers. The warlocks on the other hand…. Just be wary which ones you deal with"

"Then, there are the Werewolves, there probably the most similar to mundanes, they tend to stick to themselves and use their afternoon period to master transformation, and physical training"

Clary took in the bunch of girls and guys Simon was nodding towards, they each looked extremely fit and all seemed to have a similar look about them, almost as if they were each related. Clary supposed this had more to do with being in the same pack than it did with actual familial relation.

"Then there's your lot. Shadowhunters. Not much I can say about them. They keep to themselves. Their warriors. They train constantly and study runeology. They also don't particularly follow the rules of the academy and are the only ones to get away with it. Id tell you not to get on their bad side, but your one of them, so I'm sure you wont" Clary thought she detected a hint of anger in Simon, but it was gone as quick as it came.

"And last but not least, there's the vampires, wise and graceful, and honorable…. but only if your not on their bad side" he winked.

Clary stopped for a second. "So…..What are you?"

"You don't know?" Simon laughed. "I'm a vampire, I was bitten when I was 15 so I'm kinda new to this myself. I've been at the academy for about a year trying to figure this all out"

Clary was slightly shocked. "Your not what I expected a vampire to be"

"Lesson one: learn not to expect anything" He smiled. "I better go, I have a class to get too, but I'll see you around Clary. It's been great to meet you, I'm always in the cafeteria if you want to join me for lunch". She thought she detected an attempt to flirt, but wasn't quite sure. She smiled back.

The rest of the day went by fast, with a steady stream of people whispering and staring. Clary looked at her last class for the day

_'__Physical training – shadowhunters'._


	5. Chapter 5

Clary opened the door to the training gym to see a huge open space filled with equipment and mats, the walls lined with a large array of weapons, and a group of serious faces, all dressed in tight leather gear turning to look at her. She quickly took a seat in the back, hoping she could just watch for today.

The teacher, Mr Blackthorn, introduced himself and allowed Clary to view the academies training methods for the lesson. Insisting she would have to take part in the next one and that he would ensure her partner went easy on her.

Clary watched as Isabelle, dressed in an intimidating amount of leather, wielded a thin golden whip that appeared alive with energy, dropping any opponent who took her on. She was so graceful and merciless. Was this what Clary was expected to be? She had no physical talent what so ever, always preferring to take art classes than sports. She started to think coming to the academy may have been a mistake.

"Clary, come here!" Clary looked up to see Isabelle staring at her from across the room. She slowly got up, ignoring the stares she received, making her way over to Isabelle. She sat down, watching as several different fights took place all around them.

"So how new to this are you exactly?"

"Uhm, as new as you can get I suppose. I grew up as a 'mundune' until about six months ago. So I decided to come here to learn about what I am and try to decide it its for me or not. At the moment…I'm just not sure" She immediately felt self-consciousness at this admission.

Isabelle laughed and grabbed Clarys hand, pulling her up, and over to the mat.

"Combat lesson one: start thinking about what weapon you want to use" She flicked her whip out in front of her and nodded her head towards the wall covered in intimidating looking weapons. Anything Clary could imagine, she saw. Swords, Blades, bow and arrows, throwing stars, staffs & daggers. She pulled her attention back to Isabelle.

"Lesson two: If your opponent grabs ahold of you, try to squat down and lean forward, misbalancing them, or bend there fingers back and they'll release you" She dropped into a squat faster than Clary could imagine was possible.

"Then aim for the face, neck, groin or knees, and inflict as much pain as you can, they should go down, once you get the hang of it you can add a weapon and your good to go. All shadowhunters have a natural talent for this sort of thing, so you'll be fine once you've had a bit of practice."

"Alec, Jace, come here" Isabelle yelled across the room.

The boys from earlier glanced over. Looking up, Clary locked eyes with the golden eyed boy. He began to walk over, never breaking eye contact. He was intimidating as all hell, but she refused to look away. He was beautiful to look at, but not just that. He didn't stare with that odd inquisitive look that everyone else did; instead, his look said he could eat you alive.

Despite herself, Clary glanced away, finding a spot on the wall that suddenly required her full attention. The boy gracefully planted himself next to her.

"Clary, this is my brother Alec" Isabelle nodded towards the black haired boy with the pretty blue eyes, who said a quick hello.

"And this is Jace" Clary turned to her side to meet a pair of golden eyes, slowly eyeing her up and down. He was even more beautiful up close. His skin had just a hint of golden bronze to it, and was covered in black markings.

Jocelyn had explained the concept of runes, and Clary had glanced them on people around her but she had never seen them this close. Jace was covered in them, his neck, his hands, his wrists. Clary couldn't help but imagine how many others he had hidden. She pulled herself away from her train of thought, glancing down and saying hello. She couldn't help but concentrate on the feel of his gaze. What was wrong with her? She hadn't said two words to this guy and he didn't appear even remotely friendly.

"These two are the best in the academy. Your gonna watch them fight. Watch how they move around each other and attempt to anticipate the others next move" Isabelle seemed excited, Clary could tell she loved to fight, she was the perfect shadowhunter. Clary sighed. The boys stood up, each with a small dull blade, and began to fight.

They were both skilled, but Clary could see that Jace had the upper hand. He anticipated every move Alec would make, defending himself, before making a final blow to Alecs chest with the blunt end of his weapon. He was so graceful in his movements; she could never imagine him loosing a fight.

He leant to help Alec up and for the first time she saw him smile. She noticed a small chip on one of his teeth, thanking god she had an excuse to no longer think this boy was perfect.

"And that is how it's done, pure and unadulterated talent" he laughed. Alec rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold his smile.

The boys came back over to sit with Clary and Isabelle.

"So clary, what do you think about the academy?" Alec was obviously just making conversation, but she appreciated it anyway.

"Its … intimidating" She hadn't meant to say that but it had slipped out. After seeing what she had just seen, she didn't want these people to think she was weak.

"Yeah I imagine it would be if you weren't used to it. Don't worry you have me as a roommate. I'll make it as if you were born here" Clary thought that was a terrifying thought.

Isabelle caught site of a male shadowhunter eyeing her off from the corner of the room. She wet her lip glossed lips, and flipped her long black hair, never breaking eye contact. The boy turned quickly, fumbling in his pockets for something that likely didn't exist.

"And that's how you shatter a heart boys" She laughed.

Alec made a gagging sound and Jace let out a laugh

"I don't think I need your advice in that department Iz" He said, glancing to a gathering of pretty girls who had been taking every opportunity they got to look his way.

So, he was a player. A gorgeous player, but a player nonetheless. Not that Clary cared anyway, she told herself. She was here to focus on the shadow world and if she had a place in it, nothing else, especially not boys. Clary thought back to her home town, as much as she had enjoyed living their she had never particularly had any friends, and certaintly never any prospective boyfriends. Maybe she would make a few friends at the academy but that was all she was interested in.

"Gotta run guys, nice to meet you Clary, The pleasures been all mine" Said Jace. The words rolled of his tongue so smoothly. Definitely a player, and one she intended on ignoring. He stalked away smiling at the group of girls on his way out.

Clary waited for Isabelle to change, before they walked to the west wing and entered their room.

"You can call me Izzy by the way. I hope I wasn't too rude last night, I was just running late and had somewhere important to be " she said.

"Oh, no worries, it gave me a chance to unpack. So…. do you go out much?" Isabelle would have only been 17 at the most, but Clary had no doubt she could get in anywhere she wanted.

"I suppose. A girls gotta have fun right. Actually me and some friends are gonna grab dinner at a local shadow bar on Friday, you want to join?"

Clary wasn't the bar kind of girl but saw the opportunity to make friends and learn more about this world.

"Yeah, I'd love too… So Alec is your brother, that must be kind of cool"

"Yeah he's my twin actually. Were pretty close. Pretty competitive too" she laughed.

"And Jace, Is he your boyfriend?" Clary asked before she could stop herself.

Izzy pulled a disgusted face and laughed. "No, his been a best friend of mine and Alec's since we were all kids in Idris. We all moved out here together when we were 12 to attend the academy. Were all gonna be posted in New York together when we turn 19 so we figured this was the best place for us.

Clary wondered how tough you had to be to leave your parents at 12 years old, going to live with a bunch of strangers who would teach you how to fight demons.

"Four new graduate Shadowhunters get posted to each city to aid in protecting it from the Shadow world, me Alec and Jace were lucky to be put together, but to be honest I don't think anyone dared separate us" she laughed again.

"Are you interested in Jace? He seems interested in you. But generally speaking he's interested in anything with a pair of boobs" Isabelle said as she glanced away from the mirror and over towards Clary.

Clary choked on her water, and immediately tried to recover from her humiliation.

"No! I was just wondering. I don't exactly go for the bad boy thing. Im more interested in just making friends" Clary said quickly.

"Good. You seem too innocent for him. He'd have used you, spit you out and moved on to the next one before you'd have even had a chance to realize"

Clary was beginning to not like the sound of this guy, and hoped he wasn't going to be going on Friday. She had met guys like him at home and instantly disliked them, always keeping her distance. They had seemed to like the appeal of sweet innocent Clary, something that made her feel sick.

"I've actually met a guy who seems super nice, Simon Lewis, do you know him?"

"Never heard of him, bring him on Friday, more the merrier" She said.

"I might actually. I'll see if he can make it".

Clary hopped in bed and fell asleep quickly, exhausted after only her first day at the academy. She was looking forward to asking Simon to their dinner on Friday night and hoped she would run into him tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Clary and Isabelle entered their first class of the day, art and art history. They quickly took a seat with Jace and Alec before the bell went. Miss Penhallow, small and beautiful Asian women, who looked quite young to be a teacher introduced herself and began by asking everyone to depict a picture by their favorite artist.

Clary eagerly began sketching her favorite piece by Leonid Afremov of two lovers kissing underneath an umbrella. Itching to finish it with his signature bright bursts of colour, she quickly grabbed some nearby paints, adding brilliant spurts of colour to the page. She absentmindedly looked up to see Izzy, Jace and Alec all staring at her work.

"Your bloody brilliant" Said Izzy. "You should do one of these for our room"

"Oh, Thanks." She smiled, catching Jace's eyes, who looked taken aback.

Wanting to take a break, Clary glanced around and saw Simon working on something in the corner of the room with what she assumed were three other vampires. Their translucent skin and creepy vibe sought to give them away.

She quickly got up and headed towards them before her nerves got the better of her, approaching a group of vampires wasn't something she did everyday.

"Hey Simon"

They all looked up….as did the rest of the class. Everyone went quiet, and all Clary could do was continue.

"Uh, some friends of mine are getting together on Friday night at a bar, just to grab some dinner, I thought you might want to come?"

Simon stared up at her with those big brown eyes, only made bigger by his large glasses. He looked off to his side, glancing at Izzy, Jace and Alec, and shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"You want me to come?" he said.

"Yeah, only if you want to come?" Clary said hesitantly, maybe this had been a mistake. She thought they had been on their way to becoming friends, but maybe not.

"Yeah, yeah I'll come, what time?" He looked to be making an effort to ignore the gaze of everyone in the class.

"Swing by room 1B at about 8, we can all go from there, it'll be fun".

He smiled cautiously and went back to his work. She figured that was her cue to leave. Walking back to her table she felt the gaze of her friends on her. The moment she sat down Izzy started.

"_THAT'S_ Simon Lewis? The guy you mentioned. He's a vampire!"

"Yeah, I know? He showed me around when I first got here, he's really nice, I like him"

"You _like_ a vampire?" It was the second time Jace had spoken to her and his tone was none too nice. He began to smirk.

"I don't like him like _that, _I just think his guys will like him"

Izzy stared across the room at Simon. "I mean yeah his cute, but his a vampire, I've never spoken more than a few words to one if I didn't have too".

Clary was shocked. They all went to school together for years and never spoke.

"Why?"

"It's just not what we do here " said Alec. "We don't do allot of things here" he said somewhat angrily.

"Well were going to dinner with a vampire then aren't we" Said Jace. His gold eyes meeting Clarys in yet another smirk.

Well that answered her question as to whether he would be making an appearance. Clary dropped the topic and began working on her artwork again. She sensed the eyes of the majority of the class still on her. What had she got herself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters are the work of Cassandra Clare via the Mortal instruments series. Only the plot is mine. Would love any reviews people would like to make. I'll be popping new chapters up whenever I get a chance.**

Friday came far quicker than Clary had expected, she was settling into the academy well, so far dodging her physical lessons, and excelling in her theory.

She was beginning to get the hang of runeology, and found herself quickly catching up with shadowhunters who had grown up around them. She would find herself absentmindedly doodling advanced runes in her notebook, feeling proud that she was excelling in a shadowhunting subject. Maybe she did have it in her after all. Could you be some sort of shadowhunting librarian?

The girls sat on the floor of their room together as Clary watched Isabelle twisting her long hair into some sort of intricate braid. Clary began to set out her usual jean, shirt and jogger combo and headed towards the bathroom. She soon came out to find her clothes missing, and a short black dress, ankle boots, & pair of black stockings in their place.

"Uh, what's happening?"

"Humor me! I want to see you dressed like a girl. Besides, you'll look totally out of place in that" She nodded towards a pile of clothes that had been dumped in the corner of the room.

"Your not going to give me a choice, are you?"

"You catch on quickly" she laughed, before dragging Clary into the bathroom and grabbing the clothes.

She quickly put the outfit on before Izzy appeared again.

"Now sit" Said Izzy, brandishing a powder puff and telling Clary to keep her eyes closed.

A fair few prods later, Clary opened her eyes, staring at the girl who looked back at her.

She looked like her mum. Her auburn hair was twisted into messy curls, minus their usual frizz. Her hair, along with her pale skin set off the black dress, which fit snugly against her small body. Izzy had finished by working magic with her eyes, they were rimmed with brown powder and had a thin coat of mascara.

"Its missing one thing" Izzy said, as she raced out of the room.

Clary stared at herself, wondering if she was going to get cold with no jumper. Apparently Izzy didn't consider these practicalities.

"Here" Izzy was back and standing behind her, draping a bright green jewel over her chest.

"Hope you don't mind, I saw you playing with it the other day and thought how beautiful it was"

Clary stared at her reflection; she had always thought her mum was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She was electric, so full of life and wild beauty. Now…. Clary looked like her.

"Its my mums, I've never actually had anywhere to were it" She said, staring at her reflection.

"Well it's perfect"

There was a quiet knock on the door, Clary quickly bent down to put her shoes on and ran to open it.

In front of her was Simon, his messy curls tidied ever so slightly and his usual ironic T-shirt replaced by a plain grey shirt and a dress blazer. He gave her a nervous smile.

"Im so glad you came Simon. Although I'm a little sad not to see one of your famous T-shirts, come in" She laughed.

Izzy poked her head out from the bathroom, eyeing Simon up and down before stepping out. "Hi, I'm Isabelle, Clary's room mate"

"Hey, uhm, yeah I know. We have a few classes together, I'm Simon"

"Art History and English, right?" She said.

So she had noticed _'the vampire' _Clary thought. Very interesting.

"We better get going and meet the others" Clary interjected, hiding her smirk.

The trio left the building, catching a cab down town to some place Izzy had refered to as 'Taki's'. They pulled up out the front of what looked to be a dilapidated bar that had been boarded up many years ago. Clary stuck her head out of the taxi window into the cold night air, surveying the mess in front of her.

"Were going in_ there_?"

"Why yes, we are!" Izzy giggled as she slid out of the cab.

The driver gave clary a concerned look as she passed him their cab fare and thanked him. Sliding out, she glanced at Simon, who looked remarkably calm considering the horror house they appeared to be about to enter.

"This way" said Izzy as she rounded the corner of the building and entered a side alley, her spiked stilettos echoing on the pavement.

"It gets better, a dark alley" Clary laughed, sounding as embarrassingly nervous as she felt.

Simon lent over too her "Don't worry, everyone at the academy comes to Taki's. It's a shadow bar, you'll love it" Simon walked ahead, slightly catching up with Isabelle who was now running her eyes up and down the alley wall.

She began rummaging thru her purse, taking out a small dagger she had stowed away, pricking the end of her finger and placing the tip on a barricaded door. The doors lock heaved, giving way instantly as she pushed herself into it and entered. Clary followed, watching Izzy lick the small prick of blood off her finger.

"Don't get any ideas, vampire" She said, continuing down the hall.

Simon and Clary walked together, following Isabelle's lead. They soon came out into what must have been the bar. It was spectacular.

The bar was made out of an old abandoned factory, filled with a random collection of carpets, seats and tables. Velvet curtains hung from the walls, with dark shaded lamps lighting them at random intervals. The walls were covered in a mural of a large black tree with branches that flowed from wall to wall and painted leaves that shone iridescent when hit with light. The bar itself was made from twisted iron, welded together and lit from within my red lighting.

Flashes of colour flew past Clary as lights ricocheted off the walls. It was a crazy mix between a nightclub and a vintage bordello bar. The roof was covered in an array of mismatched chandeliers, with stunning shadows being cast across the whole space. Clary noticed, beyond the chandeliers, the space featured only a wired roof, with flowers and vines intertwined thru the wholes. Gazing up, she could see stars.

"Welcome to Taki's" Simon said, smiling down at her.

They followed Izzy over to a booth where she sat down and began looking at a menu. A young fairie girl sauntered over with eyes so pale blue they were almost white. "Drinks?" she said. Isabelle shook her head.

She looked at Simon, eyeing him up and down.

"Animal or human?"

Simon looked extremely uncomfortable. "Neither thanks….I'll grab a coke"

"Your choice" the girl shrugged, stalking away.

"So…what do you normally drink Simon" Isabelle was clearly making an attempt at conversation and her blunt personality didn't allow for niceties.

"Animal. I actually used to be a vegan, you know, before" he shrugged, glancing down.

Izzy stared at him for a few seconds, before glancing behind Clary.

"Their here" She said, shuffling over in the booth.

Before Clary could turn to see who Izzy was referring too, Jace and Alec dropped themselves into either side of the booth. Clary, feeling far too close to Jace, shuffled closer to Simon.

'What happened to Maia and Jordan?" Izzy asked.

"Not sure, they just said they couldn't make it" answered Alec.

Clary glanced to her side, watching as Jace eyed the room, probably looking for his next target she thought. Who did this guy think he was? She had been sitting with them all week at school and he had barely said two words to her. Every time he did, it was just a lame attempt to flirt that she never reciprocated. She was slowly becoming part of their group of friends and he hadn't made any effort to get to know her at all.

"I'm going to grab a drink, she didn't take my order" said Clary, staring angrily at Jace to move.

"Me too" he said, standing so they could both get out.

Jace turned, waiting for her to get out of the booth, and they walked together in silence to the bar.

Clary glanced at the drink menu and quickly ordered a '_Sugar plum'._

"Are you sure you want that?" Said Jace, looking surprisingly un-sarcastic.

"Yep, positive" Clary said, not at all positive.

The drink came out in all its purple glory with an iridescent glow to it and a slice of bright purple fruit sitting delicately on the side of the glass. Bottoms up, she thought, downing it as she walked back to the booth.

Sitting down, she was surprised to find Simon and Isabelle having a conversation about were they had grown up. Alec, apparently also finding this strange, gave Clary a sidelong glance.

Beginning to feel woozy she leant her head so she could rest it on wall beside her. The wall was rough and cold. All she wanted was to dance. Surely if she could just concentrate on getting up, she could make it to the dance floor. Was it hot in there? Surely it hadn't been that hot before.

"Earth to Clary, are you okay?" Izzy was leaning across the table, staring at Clary, who felt far too transfixed by the flashing lights to respond.

Suddenly Jace was by her side, tilting her face towards him and staring into her eyes with his.

"So gold, it's such a shame" she giggled.

"She drank a fairie drink, I asked if she knew what it was, but obviously not" He shuffled towards her, putting his arms around her waist , grabbing her gently and standing up, walking them both out of the booth with her in his arms.

"Nights over guys, we have to get her back. She'll be fine after a good nights sleep and some panadol. Trust me, I've had a few fairie drinks in my time" he smirked.

Clary leant against his firm chest, looking up at him. Suddenly they were in the cold night air and everything felt so fresh. He pulled her tighter to his chest and she looked up into his face. He glanced down at her with more concern than she ever knew he could have for someone other than himself.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"Your welcome, shut your eyes" he said, his voice sounded kind.

Before she knew it they were back at the academy and Jace was placing her on the bed, she was feeling allot better already…. and completely mortified. How could she have been so stupid? Drinking something she had never even heard off and ignoring his concern. And for what? Because he's made a bad first impression.

"Take care of her Iz" he said before walking out of the room with one last glance at Clary.

The door shut and Izzy sat on the end of the bed. "Are you okay? Im so sorry! I meant to warn you about the fairie drinks but I got caught up in a conversation with Simon". Clary looked up at Isabelle who had a remarkably familiar men's blazer draped over her arms.

"It's okay, I'm meant to be a shadowhunter, I should be able to take care of myself! Not resort to having prince charming carry me home after I make a stupid mistake"

"Prince charming aye?" Izzy smirked.

"You know what I mean, I want to get serious about this all Izzy, I want to learn what it takes to be a shadowhunter. Im just wasting my time here" Clary was angry with herself.

"Okay. I have the perfect idea to get you up to date"

Clary was far to tired too question this idea; instead deciding it was time to get some sleep.

___**Thanks guys, would love to hear what you think.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters are the work of Cassandra Clare via the Mortal instruments series. Only the plot is mine. **

**Feel free to review, would love to hear what people are thinking. Its my first attempt at writing so go easy ****J**

**Chapter eight:**

Clary sprung up in bed, Why was Izzy being so loud?! She pushed herself out from under the covers and went straight to the bathroom to shower, pulling the curtains scorr to block the sunlight. After viewing herself in the mirror and not liking what she saw, Clary decided to wash her hair and get changed into some comfy clothes for a lazy day in the dorm. Maybe she would paint something, although she needed to get some new colours, the ones she had just weren't allowing her to capture the beauty of this new world around her.

"knock knock" Izzy yelled as she banged on the bathroom door.

"I've got a surprise for you!"

Clary decided her reflection was about as good as it was going to get and opened the door…..to Jace.

"Hi" she said, still mortified over last night.

"Hey, hope your feeling better. Izzy told me I'm giving up my Saturday to train you?" he said, with a slight smile.

"What?" Clary said, turning to Izzy.

"Its brilliant. Me, Alec and Jace, _the best in the academy_, are going to spend our weekends and a few afternoons a week training you until the end of the semester. You'll be a pro in no time, and because me and Alec both have prior plans today, you'll start with Jace" She smiled, clearly very proud of herself.

"Oh" was all she could manage.

She was warming up to Jace a little since her initial first impression of him, but she still wasn't sure about him and now they were spending their whole day together?

"Only if that's okay with you, I'm sure you have better places to be" she said, giving him an opportunity to escape.

"Its fine, I have somewhere to be this afternoon, but I'm all yours today" She would have expected him to have some sarcastic sexually changed comment for her, but instead he was being…. well, nice.

"You get changed and I'll meet you in the gym in 5" he said, walking out of the room.

Clary turned to Izzy, unsure of what to say.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you about last night, I hope I wasn't getting in the way of anything between you and Simon, we were just chatting" Izzy said before Clary could get a word in.

"What! No! Simons great but were just friends Izzy. If you're interested, go for it. You two would be great together" Clary smiled.

"Me and Simon? He's a vampire Clary! Yeah his a nice one, but no I'm totally not interested" Izzy glanced over to the corner of the room were a mens blazer sat folded over the chair.

"I actually better get that back to him" she said, finding herself suddenly preoccupied by anything but Clary.

"Whatever you say. I've got to go. Apparently someone organized for me to get my butt kicked all day" Clary said, chucking a tank top and some sweats on.

She quickly made her way to the gym, opening the door to see Jace in his workout gear hitting a punching bag with more force that she thought he would have had in his slender frame. His skin was already covered in a thin layer of sweat, with his top sticking firmly to the muscles of his back. Hearing her enter he turned, attempting to flip his blonde hair out of his eyes. He slowly took his gloves off and made his way over to her.

"Before we start, I just wanted to apologize for how I've been acting" Jace started

"I've been treating you like I treat any other girl, but I've realized your not like them Clary. So I'm sorry. Your actually pretty cool, and not at all superficial. So I was thinking that if you'll forgive me then I can stop being a total jackass and we might even be able to be friends" he laughed.

Clary felt a huge weight lift of her shoulders that she hadn't even known had existed. Since when did she care so much what he thought about her? And he thought she was cool? She didn't think anyone would ever use the world cool to describe her. She smiled.

"Sounds to me like a pretty descent plan" She said, earning a smile from him that extended to his golden eyes.

By the end of the day Clary was a sweaty mess. Her tank top had a thick layer of sweat, causing it to cling to her body. Her hair, which had begun in a tight ponytail, now had tendrils of messy curls falling every which way as threw herself down onto the matt to catch her breath.

"You did well" Jace laughed, jogging over. He layed himself down next to her.

"You're a natural, you'll be up to scratch in no time" he said, turning his head to her.

His hair was plastered to his forehead in sweaty strands of gold, and his shirt was lifted enough for Clary to see a large black marking over his left hip.

"What's that for" She said, before realizing she had just given away that she had been checking him out.

"It's for stamina, you could probably use one yourself, you look beat" he laughed.

Sitting up, he jogged to a gym bag he had in the corner of the room; grabbing a small metallic object and making his way back over. He sat back down next to her on the matt. Clary could see it was a beautifully adorned blade in his hand.

"Every shadowhunter needs an angelic rune" he said, turning his hand over and showing her the delicate design marked on his left wrist.

"Have you thought about getting yours?" He looked unsure of himself.

"Yes" she said, looking up into his eyes as she put her small hand on top of his.

"The first one always hurts the most, but it shouldn't be that bad" he said as he touched the object to her skin. She looked away feeling the skin slightly burn as he moved, creating an intricate pattern.

"All done" he said. She turned back, looking down at the marking on her wrist. It was beautiful. Her pale skin seemed to shine around the dark black marking.

"Thanks" she said, looking up at him. His gold eyes made contact with hers as he began to move towards her.

"Your beautiful Clary, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I thought it the moment I met you"

His lips met hers in a gentle touch before he pulled back and stared at her, unsure of himself.

She stared, what was he doing? He was beautiful, and he was looking at her with those eyes, the kind of eyes that should be reserved for some truly spectacular girl. But more than that, he looked at her with an honestly she doubted he had ever looked at any girl with.

Before she could think herself out of it she quickly leaned forward to him, closing the gap between them and linking her arms around his neck as she placed her lips on his. No longer holding herself up, they fell onto the matt next to each other. She gasped, linking her arms around him tighter. He took this as permission to deepen the kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip before exploring her with his tongue. The kiss went from delicate to passionate in the space of a few seconds as he pushed himself up, rolling over her and supporting himself with his hands. She looked up at him, placing her fingers on his shoulders and tracing them down his side. He felt damp with sweat but she didn't care.

He leant down to her ear.

"You scare me Clary fray" he said, before nibbling on her lobe and kissing his way down to her collarbone. She gasped, pulling his face to hers before kissing him with all the passion she could muster. His hand went to her hip were her top had begun to ride up and she instantly felt self-conscious.

"We should stop" She said, pulling away and scrambling to get out from under him.

"Did I do something wrong. I'm so sorry Clary, did you not want that" He was up and next to her before she knew it, pulling a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"No, no I did. It was just going a little fast" she said, staring down at her feet.

His hand was under her chin, lightly pulling her up to face him.

"Your perfect" he said, smiling down at her, lightly kissing her forehead.

"I should go, but maybe I can take you someone tomorrow. Somewhere I like to go. We can skip training for a day, Izzy will never know" he laughed.

"I'd like that" she said as he grabbed her hand and walked her to her door.

Before he could say anything she leant up and gave him a delicate kiss on the lips.

"See you tomorrow" she said, before quickly darting inside.

With her back against the door she slowly sunk down to the floor. Izzy, who was sitting by the mirror turned.

" That bad huh? What did he do to you" she laughed.

Clary turned to look at Izzy. "He kissed me"

**_Slight cliffhanger. New chapters soon :)_**

**_How will the inexperienced Clary deal with her feelings for Jace. _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, via the TMI series. Hope everyone is enjoying the updates. This chapter was a hard one as it would have been too easy to chuck Clace together with no complications. If they do however figure it out between themselves, they will be reuniting in a big way :) Stay tuned for more updates if your interested. Would love any reviews to hear what people think. It's my first fan fic and i'm really enjoying writing it.**_

Isabelles hands were clenched into fists, the muscles of her arms stiffened. She had been pacing the small room for several minutes, her lips tightened into a thin line of anger.

"You are the only girl I have ever asked Jace Wayland to stay away from! And what does he do? Kisses you!" She stopped, turning to look at Clary who had been silently sitting crossed legged on her bed for the last five minutes. It had been a rash decision to tell Isabelle what had happened, one she was now regretting.

"It wasn't like that. Not really. It just kind of happened, and I'm not helpless in all of this. I kissed him back" She said, unwinding her legs to get up. She was too on edge to continue sitting.

"But you don't know what that means Clary. I've known Jace my whole life. Next, you'll be dating. You'll fall for him while he uses you as an excuse to escape his reality. He'll play mind games with you without even knowing he's doing it. Then he'll realize how disinterested he is and move on. It's a pattern I've seen too many times" she sighed, slightly relaxing her stiff posture.

"Clary, It may not seem like it, but I care about you. You're my only girlfriend and I don't want to see you get hurt, and Jace has been my closest friend since I was five-years-old, I don't want to see him be the one to do it" Isabelle's jaw relaxed as she released the death grip she had on the end of her sweater sleeves.

Clary looked up, she didn't suspect that Isabelle often made declarations of friendship on a regular basis, if at all.

"I get it, I suppose I thought that maybe he would be different with me but now I say that out loud I realize just how stupid it sounds. I'm just Clary from Brooklyn, hell I've never even had a boyfriend before" she laughed, although her heart wasn't in it. She appreciated Isabelle's concerns and knew they were probably true but that didn't make her feel any better about the fact she had begun to fall for someone who was undeniably bad for her. Worse was the fact that no matter how many times she kept telling herself that, she couldn't help but think about that mind-blowing kiss and how it would feel to never kiss Jace wayland again.

She made her way to the shower, deciding to drown away her thoughts. She returned to Isabelle reading a book in bed. Gone was the clenched jaw and stern look of an hour ago, replaced by a relaxed smile. These shadowhunters and their emotions. If they weren't in a deep depression or angry beyond belief, they were riding the highs of life. Could she live that way? It seemed a pretty convenient way to receive emotional whiplash.

Izzy looked up from her book. "I've been thinking and I feel awful Clary. You shocked me at first but I don't think I've given you or Jace enough credit. I know you can take care of yourself and I know Jace has a good heart, the girl that receives it one day will be extremely lucky, but I'm just so used to how his behaved in the past with girls and it scared me that the same _might_ happen with you"

"Izzy, its fine. I get were your coming from and I'm going to call things off between us. The kiss was great, but it was just that. One kiss. We would have never been right for each other anyway." Clary smiled at Izzy before curling up in bed and turning to the wall before letting a few silent tears escape her eyes, swiping at them before Isabelle would notice. Why was she such a mess?

After a terrible nights sleep Clary forced herself out of bed and showered before grabbing her art supplies and making her way to a small courtyard she had been craving to sketch ever since she had spotted it during her second day at the academy.

The courtyard was small in size, with large cobbled sandstone pavers. A small seat sat at the far side of the area. The grass in-between was perfectly manicured and such a brilliant green that Clary suspected it mayy have been charmed that way. Above the seat was an array of purple wisteria that hung down several metres, reminding Clary of a sea of purple rain. The roots of the tree sat under the chair, curling around themselves in beautiful tendrils.

Clary dropped her supplies on the ground, kicking her cons off and laying down on the grass. The sky above her looked like it would soon open up, it was so beautiful that Clary doubted she would move, even if it did begin to rain. Hearing footsteps on the pavement behind her, she quickly sat up, turning to see liquid gold eyes meeting hers, the boy behind them giving her a ravishing smile. God, surely he was an angel.

"I went to your room but Izzy said you were down here" He sat down on the ground next to her, pulling her small hand into his own.

"Oh…Hey" Clary could hear the distance in her voice. How could she tell him she didn't want this to continue when that was the only thing she new to be true right now.

"Are you okay?" His golden eyes lit up with a level of concern that surely couldn't be faked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little off. What was it you had planned for us?" She asked, attempting a smile.

"Come on" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "We have somewhere to be"

He led her to a cab and they were soon in downtown New York. Clary looked around her, seeing inspiration everywhere she looked. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a redheaded girl across the street, laughing and smiling with her friends. Only a month ago Clary would have looked at this girl with such envy. She didn't have to consider her fate, she didn't have to make a decision that would place her in one of two different worlds. She had the life that Clary was meant to have.

But now? Clary felt no bitterness or sadness for the life she had lost. It wasn't real. This was who she was now, and who she was always meant to be. She may not have been the best fighter, but she knew now she belonged in this world. The question now was, who did she belong in this world with?

Jace was a step ahead, rounding the corner to turn into a dark shop whose doors and windows were blacked out. The small sign above informed Clary the shop was called _The odessa_.

Pushing the door open, she followed him in, stunned by what she saw in front of her.

The shop was cramped. The entry opened into several different winding pathways, lit by old rusted lamps that lined each walkway. Everything was covered in a light layer of dust, with the shop itself appearing stagnant, as if forgotten by time.

A cabinet to Clary's right was glowing with the light of a shining white crystal, carved with the rune of angelic power. Next to the stone lay a row of sharp yellowed teeth, the kind that looked several hundred years old. Behind them again, an array of dark brown jars, each holding a thick black liquid whose surface bubbled every few seconds.

Clary looked around, taking in the multitude of magical paraphernalia that littered the store. Jace grabbed her hand, smiling at her quizzical and dumbfounded expression.

"There's something I want you to see" He led her to a side room, lit only by a small stained glass lamp that cast the room into shadow.

The far wall held an array of swords, each with hilts more beautiful than the next. Some featured large deep red rubies, others brilliant blue sapphires. Some bore no jewels, instead featuring intricate patterns of war and celebration. Clary looked around, not wanting to look at one thing for too long. There was so much to take in.

The next wall was home to a number of bows, she reached out, touching a deadly looking steal bow, whose accompanying arrows featured sharpened spikes to further impale the enemy.

"Everyone shadowhunter needs a rune, and a weapon. You've got your first rune, now it's time for a weapon" he said, gesturing to the room around him. He clearly loved this stuff and it made her happy to see him in his element.

Clary locked her eyes onto a small sword in the far corner of the room. It was dark silver steel and looked centuries old. The hilt was small and featured two emeralds that reminded her of her mothers necklace. She walked towards it, running her fingers down the edge of the blade; it was ice cold to the touch. Taking it from the wall she fastened her small hand around the hilt. It fit perfectly. She turned, pointing the blade in Jaces direction, rewarded with a small smirk.

"And I think you've found one" he laughed.

Clary placed it back on the wall.

"This looks older than time itself, there's no way I could afford this" She walked out of the room, glancing back at the sword before continuing down a winding walkway that featured cabinets with bones, feathers, wooden beads and daggers.

"We better make our way back, curfews in a few hours and I have to do a few things in the library for a runeology assignment" she said, promising herself she would have to come back and explore each of the winding pathways of the Odessa.

"Just a second, I have a few things to pick up" Jace said, before ducking behind a cabinet and talking to someone in the back of the store. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying, merely hearing hushed voices.

Jace slid out of the cab behind clary, grasping her hand in his and walking her to her room.

Before she could talk herself out of it she turned to him, carefully pulling her hand out of his as she reached her door.

"I don't think this can continue between us" she spluttered out, turning to face him.

"I should have said something earlier but I just got so caught up in the day we were having. I just don't know how things would work between us. You have a reputation and I just think we will end up being bad for each other. I'd like to stay friends though" she said, biting the inside of her cheek to distract her from the pain that was spreading thru her chest. How could only one kiss have effected her this much?

He looked down at her, his eyes betraying the pain he felt before a look of distain took over.

"That's fine, I wasn't aware you based your opinions of me upon idle gossip. I'll make sure the next girl isn't so picky" he said, before turning and quickly walking away.

Well, that went swimmingly she thought. Shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath, she unlocked her door.

Isabelle was nowhere to be seen. There was however a large white box sitting on Clarys bed with a tag. Throwing her keys on the dresser, she made her way over, cautiously eyeing the box.

_Use it well – J. _

Clary grabbed some scissors, slicing the tape and opening the panels and prying thru the red tissue paper.

Before her was a dark steel sword with two emeralds. Clary could feel a lump in her throat and turned away as tears began to flow.


	10. Chapter 10

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare via TMI always would love to hear your reviews :) **

It was well after curfew as Isabelle pulled out her stele, marking her forearm with a soundless rune and making her way from the north wing to the south. She had managed to forget the key and was relieved when Clary quickly answered.

"Thank you! You're a lifesaver" she said, darting inside.

"Do you know how this box got inside?" Clary said, gesturing towards an opened box and some tissue paper laying on her bed.

"Yeah it was delivered late this afternoon while you were still out." Isabelle said, making her way over to the box. She eyed the contents, her face lighting up in recognition as she lifted the sword, holding it to the light.

"This is amazing Clary" Isabelle further explore, lifting a witchlight stone from the box and turning it over in her hands. It shone beautifully, lighting the whole room.

"Yeah, it is" She said, packing the sword away and shutting the box.

Isabelle sensed that Clary wasn't in the mood to talk so quickly showered and changed into some sweats, packing her bag with what she would require.

"I've got to go out for another few hours okay. Don't wait up" She said, giving Clary a smile and shutting the door behind her.

Left behind in the empty room Clary jumped up, leaning her head against the door to listen. She didn't own a stele yet and would have to rely on her own abilities to tale her roommate.

Isabelle had spent almost every night for the last two weeks sneaking out past curfew, often coming home looking disheveled and injured. Clary had quizzed Isabelle about her disappearances to no avail, and yet she was far too inquisitive not to know. Following Isabelle had the added bonus of keeping her mind of Jace, his beautiful gift, and what it had meant and _that_ kiss. That one stupid kiss.

She tiptoed down the corridor and ran quickly down into the academies foyer, thanking god that know one was around to see her.

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the top of the stairwell.

"Jesus!" Clary mumbled, caught off guard.

"Nope just Simon"

Clary smiled "Is anyone ever in their rooms past curfew in this place?" she laughed nervously; still on edge from the fright Simon had given her.

Simon quickly made his way down the stairs and joined her.

"Right now….highly unlikely" he joked.

"So, why exactly are you attempting to sneak thru the night?" he said, giving her a suspicious but light hearted look.

"I'm following someone" She said, feeling there was no point in lying to Simon.

"You want to come?" she added.

He stared at her for a minute, seemily weighting up his options.

"Stay at the academy attempting to flee my roommates make out session with his girlfriend_ OR_ flee into the night on an unidentified mission…..Lets go"

Clary grabbed his arm, pulling him to the door of the academy were she saw the back of Isabelle sliding into a cab. Clary immediately hailed another, grabbing Simon and pulling him into the back seat.

"Follow that cab" she said, pointing towards the end of the street.

"This is very exciting and all, but do you think I could get a bit of a run down on what were doing, or not, either way" Simon grinned.

There was something about Simon, maybe it was his kind brown eyes, but she trusted him, feeling like he was a good friend from the moment they met. The cab pulled out from the curb and joined the busy frow of traffic.

"Im following Izzy, she's been sneaking out most nights and doesn't come home for several hours. She won't tell me what she's doing and I'm sick of being left out of the loop so I'm going to get my own answers, plus im worried about her" She said, hoping that didn't come across as bad as it sounded. Clary had always been curious and refused to have her questions go un-answered.

"oh god" said Simon, looking to the door as if he wanted to escape from the moving vehicle.

Clary looked over at him, "what wrong?" She said.

"I can't follow Isabelle Clary! What have I gotten myself into. Note too future self: never follow small crazy redheads into unidentified situations" he said, placing his palms over his face.

"Why, what's wrong… well apart from committing a felony" she said, attempting a joke that seemed lost on Simon.

"Well… I've kind of, sort of, been, well, _involved_ with Isabelle since soon after we all went out that night. We were keeping it to ourselves because shadowhunters and downworlders mixing isn't exactly considered appropriate"

Clary looked at Simon as he stared at the back of the drivers seat in front of him, clearly distressed.

"Oh simon, I'm so sorry. Look, lets turn around right now, I should have never involved you in this" She said, leaning forward to speak to the driver.

She felt an ice cold hand grab her shoulder, lightly pulling her back.

"They just pulled over" he said, staring out of the window to the taxi cab ahead.

"stop here please!" Said Clary.

Isabelle slid out and stood on the pavement, eyeing the large building in front of her. She was soon followed by Alec and Jace, each dressed in full leather gear, with rucksacks hanging from their shoulders.

The cab pulled away, leaving the trio to approach a large abondanded building in front of them, pushing thru the gate. Clary stared from the window, shivering as the cold nights breeze hit her face, making her nose instantly run.

"What are they doing?" She said, turning her head to see Simon looking on.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good. Were hear now and I don't know about you, but I'm not leaving until I know Isabelle is safe" he said, paying the taxi fare.

Clary looked back at the street front and found no sight of Isabelle, Alec or Jace.

"Quick, we have to go" She said, flinging the door open and jumping out. The cold hit her instantly and she wished she had brought a jacket. Simon rounded the cab, pulling his Sweater off and handing it too her.

"Don't be stupid, you'll freeze" she said, approaching the building.

"Clary….vampire? remember" he said.

"Oh…right" She took the sweater, pulling it over her sweatshirt.

"There's a gate up ahead, they snuck in that way" Simon said, directing Clary towards the shadows cast by a large iron gate to their left.

Clary looked up at the building. It appeared to have once been a hotel, but had clearly been abandoned many years ago. Large trees that featured no greenery hung around the edges of the building, guarding its entry. The buildings exterior was chipped, with brick showing in several areas were plaster had fallen away. There were large glass windows on the second floor, which were all opened, one banging softly in the wind.

"So, is it just me or is this place creeeeepy" Said Simon, pushing the iron gate open a fraction and squeezing thru. They approached the front door, made entirely of teak wood. The place would have been beautiful in its day but had long since lost it's charm. Clary tried the lock, finding it wouldn't budge. She looked around, seeing a first story window whose glass pane had been shattered, allowing enough room for her to get herself in.

She made her way over.

"Give me a boost she said" standing on a piece of timber under the window frame.

Simon stood behind her, grabbing her waist and pushing her towards the broken panel. She reached out, gripping at the wooden frame, which filled her hands with splinters. She grimaced, and continued to push herself thru the window, ignoring the pain. Her hand gripped an area of broken glass and she felt the slow wet dribble of blood run down her wrist.

"Damn it" she grunted.

She fell to the ground none too gracely, quickly recovering and brushing off the paint splinters and dust she had accumulated on the way. It took several seconds for her eyes to adjust, the only source of light in the room was from the street outside, making it hard for her to make out any detail. She took several deep breaths before making her way around the edge of the room to find the door. She quickly found an exit and made her way thru the creepy array of covered furniture and dust, to open the door quietly for Simon.

"What is this place, I feel like I'm in a B grade horror movie" he said, his vampire eyes quickly adjusting to the low light. They continued forward, finding themselves at the bottom of a narrow staircase.

"Only way is up" she said, turning to Simon, attempting to sound more confident than she felt.

She placed her foot on the first stair, testing it for stability before slowly and quietly making her way up, followed closely by Simon.

Her limited training had made her surprisingly light on her feet, this combined with the fact that Simon was a vampire, they moved soundlessly to the top of the stairwell.

"Which way now?" Simon whispered. He was cut of by a horrid gurgling sound, followed quickly by an inhuman screech.

"This way" Clary said, darting towards the sound, Simon quickly beside her.

They burst into the room at the far end of the hallway, finding Isabelle, Jace and Alec standing over the smoking body of a creature nothing like Clary had ever seen. A mass of screeching goo and teeth, the creature slung a tendril out at Isabelle before she quickly slammed her whip into its back, finishing it off.

"What the hell are you doing here" Said Jace, eyeing Clary intensely before screaming at her and Simon to get down, throwing a dagger in their direction.

**_What will happen in the hotel, and how will the trio react to Clary and Simons' appearance? More updates soon and lots of Clace action. Hope your enjoying :) _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**All character belong to Cassandra Clare, via the TMI series. Would love to here what you guys think of the story so far :)**_

Clary had dropped so quickly that she had lost her balance, falling forwards and scratching her cheekbone. The pain of the scratch wasn't nearly as bad as her hands, which were still bleeding from her entry attempt through the first story window.

Simon had dropped at the same time as Clary and was now jumping to his feet, grabbing her arm to pull her up.

The demon behind them snarled, rearing itself. Jaces shot had missed, only succeeded in making the creature angrier. Simon yanked Clary to her feet and they darted across the room towards the others.

Clary turned to face the creature as it lunged forwards, teeth bared, towards them. Isabelle brought her whip down across the creatures back, ribboning its skin. Angry, it turned on her as another two demons appeared in the room.

Clary found herself next to Jace, who had his shining white blade ready and waiting.

"Why did you come here!" he yelled. The look in his eyes was desperate.

At that moment, a demon with toxic ink blue skin launched itself across the room at them.

Jace grabbed at his belt, pulling a small blade free and thrusting the hilt towards Clary as he moved his body in front of hers.

A serpentine tongue shot out of the demons mouth, Jace slamming his blade into it before it could reach them. The demon screeched in pain, pushing itself off the ground and into Jace. He was immediately knocked down, pinned under the creature as it breathed on his face, waiting for a shot at his neck.

Seeing it's opportunity, the demon reared back, ready to sink it's yellowed teeth into his flesh. Grabbing her dagger, Clary launched herself onto it's back, sinking the weapon into the creatures spine, before twisting the knife as viciously as she could. The creature was injured, but not dead.

Jace pushed himself up, slamming his sword into its chest. The creature let out a shrill cry and evaporated into a cloud of dark blue smoke.

Clary could here human cries behind her and whipped around in time to see Simon sink his teeth into the neck of a green demon who was charging at Isabelle, her whip laying several meters away. The creature threw Simon off, continuing on its mission towards Isabelle. In a split second, the creature was riddled with arrows, as Alec shot the weapons into its tough skin. Screaming, the demon threw its head back. The others had been defeated, but this one showed no signs of backing down.

Clary had read about greater demons and instinctively knew that she was about to face one. Jace had his sword ready, Alec his arrows, and Clary her dagger.

The five of them were circled around the creature but its interest was only in Isabelle. Seeing this, Simon ran towards the creature again, his fangs sliding out and ready to pierce the creature rough skin, with a light hand gesture, it swung it's talons towards him, sending him across the room and into a pile of old junk furniture.

Clary could see that Alec was continuing to sink his arrows into the creatures chest, too little effect. Looking at Jace, Clary wiped the ichor off her blade and they each bolted forward, diving at the creature together. Clary sunk her weapon into its leg, yanking down. The demon let out an ear-piercing scream, and Clary let go to cover her ears. As she did, the creature swung towards her, raking its talons over her chest. Clary felt a rush of cold air on her chest before she felt herself fall back, unable to continue standing. She watched as Jace swung his sword, connecting with the creatures neck and silencing it.

The demon, like the other, sizzled and evaporated into a toxic cloud of smoke.

"Clary! Can you hear me!" He said, rushing over and dropping beside her, lifting her into his arms.

She felt listless and watched as the outskirts of her vision began to blacken, all she could see was his beautiful face, laced with terror.


	12. Chapter 12

_**As always, all characters belong to Cassandra clare via the mortal instruments series. Hope you guys are enjoying. I'm thinking of having roughly 5 or so more chapters. Would love to here what you think. :)**_

Clary felt as if she was floating on air, her lids were heavy and fought against her, not wanting to open.

She struggled internally, finally prying her lids open and slowly taking in the room around her.

She was at the academy, not only was she at the academy, but she was in her room. Slowly, she began to sit up, her eyes adjusting to the dark room around her. Apparently it was still night.

"Woah, go easy" said Jace, standing up from his position on the ground and sliding his arm behind her back to help her sit up.

"What happened, Is everyone okay? Is Simon okay?" She said groggily.

Jace switched a lamp on and sat next to her on the bed.

"Now that you've woken up, everyone is fine and the world is less three demons" He said.

"The demon you were fighting, it was a greater demon, it slashed you across the chest. I was able to give you a healing rune just in time. What were you doing there Clary" Said Jace, looking very serious.

Guessing it was time to confess, Clary told Jace that she had been following Isabelle, wanting to know what she was up to each night. She suddenly remembered how set the demon had been upon Isabelle and asked if she was okay.

"Izzy is fine, she's a little shaken up so decided to spend the night with Simon if I promised not to leave you"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Clary said, looking down at her hands and the grime that was dusted over them. She couldn't face him right now. Not after she had followed them, nearly gotten herself killed and now required him as a personal security guard.

"No, that's not what I meant…I wanted too Clary, I needed to know that you were alright" He said, grabbing her hands and placing them into his own.

She looked up to see the sincerity in his golden eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you Clary, and it scared the hell out of me" He leaned forward brushing a light kiss across her forehead.

"I'm so sorry" she said. She could almost feel the word vomit she was about to bring up.

"I shouldn't have said what I did earlier, I didn't mean any of it. I guess I was just scared that you were going to break my heart…..because I'm already falling for you" She blurted. Maybe it was the fact she had almost died tonight, but she no longer felt like denying her feelings.

Jace's breath hitched, and he leaned towards her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Clarissa Fray, you have no idea how much I've already fallen for you" he said, before closing the gap between them and kissing her.

The kiss was gentle and delicate, but Clary wanted more, she could tell that Jace was being careful because of her injuries.

She circled her arms around his neck, opening her mouth and offering him entry. He immediately took the invitation, exploring her mouth and running his hands gently down her back, stopping to grab her hips. Clary let out a small moan, causing Jace to grip harder and deepen their kiss. They soon stopped, both gasping for breath before Jace began to lightly kiss her collarbone, making his way achingly slowly back up to her mouth.

As he reached her neck, Cary gasped, looping her arms around his neck again and pulling him into another kiss. Jace moved his body towards her, closing the small gap. She could feel his warm skin against her stomach as her pajama top began to ride up; he pushed himself harder against her.

Grabbing the back of her knee, he bent it and draped her leg over him. The friction was a new feeling for Clary and drove her instantly wild. She threw her head back against the pillow, moaning Jaces name, before beginning to explore the hollow of his neck. She placed her lips against his honey gold skin, enjoying the warmth against her soft lips. The kissed him until he let out a small moan and entwined his fingers into her messy curls, deciding this was the spot, Clary began to lightly nibble, causing Jace to bring a hand to her hip, gripping her hard.

"Clary if we don't stop soon I don't think were going to be able to" he said.

She looked up at him, his mouth was slightly open and he was attempting to catch his breath. His eyes were wild and dark with lust. She was never seen anything so beautiful.

Knowing he was right and that she wasn't ready to take that step, she reluctantly unwrapped her legs from around him, pushing herself to sit up.

"Your right" she laughed, slightly embarrassed about the sounds she had been making.

"Besides" he said, "I want to get to know you better, your amazing Clary and I want to know everything there is to know" he said, pushing himself up and moving to sit at the end of her bed.

""I want you to know I've never felt like this about anyone" he said, looking her in the eye. "It scares me because I feel weak when I'm with you, like I'm not in control, and I know Izzy probably gave you a heads up about me and how I've always been with girls, but your different Clary, It drove me crazy at first that I couldn't stop thinking about you. But now? Now your all I want to think about."

Clary couldn't hold back the grin that was forming on her face. The most intriguing and spectacular person she had ever met sat in front of her telling her that she could have him if she wanted. And god did she want him.

"You're a mystery to me Jace Wayland. One I intend on never letting go" she smiled.

She fell asleep on Jaces chest, tracing the runes of his wrist with her small fingers. Her breathing became slower and slower as she began to fall asleep, wondering how it was possible to feel this content and free when she had nearly died only several hours earlier. Maybe she really had become a shadow hunter, she thought, a smile spreading across her cheeks.

___**Chapter thirteen will be a slight Clace-fest, with a fun game of 20 questions to get to know each other better.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_All chartacters belog to the talented cassandra clare. Hope you guys enjoy. Any reviews would be appreciated as Im not 100% sure how much further to go with this story._**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

It had been several days since Clary had told Jace how she felt and they had had the makeout session to end all makeout sessions before it, but Clary was still unsure of were she stood with him and found it exhausting to think about. He had taken her out to dinners, taken over her training and was the perfect doting boyfriend.

But that was the issue. Was he her boyfriend? Or were they in some sort of no-need-to-define situation. Her confusion only aided in making her embarrassed and frustrated about her inexperience in these matters. How could someone like her date someone like Jace Wayland?

Not only that, both Izzy and Simon had been considerably M.I.A since the attack and Clary could use a friend to chat with. Instead, she sat in her room, staring out of the windowsill to the garden below. It was an odd sight to see the pristinely kept green grass and unspoiled gardens give way to the busy streets and skyscrapers of New York. Clary began to wonder if anyone ever considered what were behind the walls of this enigmatic building when a loud knock broke her train of thought.

Sighing, she opened the door, surprised to be attacked by Isabelles long slender arms.

"Clary, I'm so happy your okay!" She gasped, pushing herself and Clary into the room. Clarys feet caught on the carpet and her arms shot out in an attempt to keep herself upright.

"I feel terrible, I should have been by earlier but Jace told me you were fine and I've just been so caught up with Simon" At that she avoided eye contact and darted over to her side of the room, throwing herself happily onto the bed.

Once hurricane Isabelle had settled, Clary questioned wear she had been lately.

"Simons roommate has been only to happy to stay with his girlfriend. So…. Well I guess it's no real surprise but I've been staying there…with Simon….my boyfriend" Isabelle looked up quizzically, attempting to gage Clary's response.

"Izzy! That's great. I'm so happy for you both" Clary stopped, sensing that Isabelle suddenly didn't seem her normal self.

"So, you've got a gorgeous vampire boyfriend, but your still not happy" Clary teased.

"No! Im happy. But that's the problem. I'm happy with a _vampire_ Clary. We aren't meant to date downworlders!"

"And since when have you cared about taboos Isabelle lightwood. If you care about Simon as much as I think you do then I don't see why it would matter what anyone else thought!"

"Its not about what other people think. It's about me losing my position in New York when I graduate. If the Clave find out what I'm doing they won't be lenient. They'll ship me away to somewhere I can't see Simon, or my family. They'll send me somewhere I can no longer be a bad influence and I don't want to find out were that is" she said.

Clary could see that her friend was happy, and yet that happiness was what was causing the disgust she clearly had in herself. It broke Clarys heart to see her this way, but she didn't know what she could do to help.

The girls settled into bed, the only source of light in the room from the city lights shining through the open window. Clary could tell she wouldn't be able to sleep so decided to get some of the answers she had been wanting for days.

"Izzy?"

"yeah?"

"None of you have told me why exactly you were all out, breaking the academy's rules, and risking your lives none the less to fight a bunch of demons who could have easily killed you all"

It had been on Clarys mind all week, but she hadn't found the right time to quiz Jace about it, and she wasn't sure if she wanted an answer. Ignorance could be bliss in a world were your darkest nightmares could come true and be waiting for you around the corner.

Isabelle sighed, pausing for a moment, seemingly deciding how much to reveal.

"Clary, how much do you know about Jace's past?"

Clary thought about this. She knew she was falling for the Jace she knew, but how much did she really know about him? Was it really enough to know who someone truly was, but not know the finer details of their life.

"Nothing" Clary said, suddenly feeling even more miserable. She began to feel a pang of jealously towards Isabelle; she knew everything there was to know about Jace. Now she was jealous of a family friend! What was this boy doing to her brain.

"Clary, he cares about you, I can see that now. I've never seen him care for anyone before. Apart from Alec and me, but were family to him. Infact, were his only family" she sighed.

"My parents used to live next to Michael and Celine Waylands house when we were younger. They were like shadowhunting royalty back in Idris, they were spectacular. The way they fought was inspiring. Celine was so beautifully elegant and Michael was brutal. They killed more demons than anyone else I've ever known. Then one day they went on a night raid and never came back. Jace had been staying at our house and I remember my mother taking him into the library in the middle of the night and explaining that they wouldn't be returning. That they had died bravely in battle and would be remembered forever"

"My family wanted to adopt Jace, he was already like a brother to us and my parents had been close friends with the Waylands. The Clave however denied them, seeing the opportunity to hold the son of the best shadowhunters to have ever graced Idris in their grasp, to train him and have him indebted to them. They announced Jace to be a ward of the Clave and began privately tutoring him in combat training. He was aloud to visit occasionally but he spent most of his time within the Idris institute with other orphaned children. When we each turned twelve we found out we would all be going to train together at the New York academy as we would be It's protectors when we came of age. Now we live, eat and breath combat. It was Jace's idea when we were younger. That we shouldn't wait for our destiny to come to us at 19, that we should be out there practicing earlier. He began sneaking out alone and would come back within an inch of his life, it was then that we decided to join him, if only to keep him alive"

Clary thought she had been miserable already, but hearing about Jace's upbringing had made her chest tight and her eyes begin to water. She rubbed at them harshly. Somehow, she didn't consider Jace as damaged, she considered him to be even more beautiful for having risen from the terrors of his past.

"Now I guess we just keep doing it because we know that Jace won't back down. He sees it as the only thing he has to offer. He feels indebted to the Clave just as they had hoped he would. His dedicated the last 7 years of his life to becoming the kind of shadowhunter who will one day break Michael and Celines record. I know he thinks if he does this it will repay the Clave, what he doesn't understand is this was their plan all along. Or he does understand it, but won't face it"

Isabelle turned to look at Clary.

"You have to understand what a big deal it is for Jace to have let his guard down with you. You may be the first person he has ever really done that with" Isabelle's pale features were lit by the city's lights as she made eye contact with Clary.

What was she meant to say to that? Isabelle looked away, apparently taking the hint. She then turned in her bed and left Clary alone with her thoughts.

From her bed, Clary could make out several stars in the night sky of the window. As an icy breeze blew through the room, clary wiped the warm tears from her cheeks.

* * *

___**New Chapter soon, As promised, Jace and Clary will be getting to know each other much better in the next chapter via a game of 20 questions. I just felt this Izzy/Clary convo had to come first.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**All characters belong to Cassandra clare :) **_

**_Sorry this one took so long to write, Im finishing my degree so have been very busy at the moment. This chapter is why this fanfic has an adult rating just a heads up._**

* * *

******Chapter fourteen:**

Clary pried her eyes open to the aggressive sounds of Isabelle attempting to perfect her winged glitter liner in the bathroom mirror whilst flicking her left hand around, seemingly attempting to dry her black polish.

"God damn it!" She said, knocking over a bottle of potent spelling bubble bath.

Clary rolled in bed, determined to hide under the covers for the rest of the day. It was the weekend and with the end of the semester approaching Clary felt very behind. Yeah, that was her only problem, she told herself.

It obviously has nothing to do with Jace and how you feel about him and how much that scares you, she thought. Not to mention how naïve she felt about their relationship….or lack there of.

Sighing, she decided to get up and make her way to the bathroom, leaning across the archway.

"And were are you going?" she smiled.

Isabelle spun around, her thick black hair resting across her shoulders.

"I might just be going to see a certain very sexy vampire" she laughed, before spritzing herself with one cloud too many of perfume.

I guess we're both in denial about how complicated our romantic lives are right now, Clary thought. Isabelle grabbed a few things from her bed and promised she would be back later to go over a joint runeology assignment that would see the end of that subject.

Deciding to force herself into a good mood, Clary showered and curled her messy hair into a loose braid, grabbing jean shorts and a tank top to enjoy the unseasonably warm day.

Grabbing her bag from a pile of a precarious looking books, Clary flinched as the pile clattered to the floor before her, showering the room in an array of runeology, demon studies and physical combat books.

Slinging her bag off, Clary climbed onto the floor to pull out a number of books that had ended up under her bed. Reaching around clary grabbed onto something she hadn't meant to. Pulling a large box out, she sat crossed legged on the ground staring at the sword in front of her.

"Everywhere I look there's a reminder of how wonderful he is" she mumbled, stuffing the contents of the box back under her bed before grabbing her bag and shutting the door behind her.

Focused on picking a song on her Ipod, it was too late before Clary noticed the golden figure in front of her. Chuckling, he grabbed her shoulders right as she walked straight into his hard chest.

"You better watch were your going little Red" he said, before leaning over and planting a soft kiss on her forehead and laughing to himself.

Clary couldn't help but stare up at him. Everytime she went a day or two without seeing him, she imagined that he couldn't nearly be as perfect as she had been remembering, but here he was – once again proving her wrong.

"I was on my way to get you, I had a kind of lame and embarrassing way of us getting to know each other better" he said, twisting her shoulders and redirecting her. His eyes did show a glimmer of embarrassment before it was carefully concealed with a look of cockiness and a sly smile.

"Sounds intriguing" she laughed, wondering silently if this getting to know each other would involve a discussion of his past. Would that be a good or bad? What could she possibly do to comfort him? Surely he wouldn't even tell her that much about themselves, they still barely knew each other! She was getting far too ahead of herself she thought as they arrived at the boys dorms

_Jace Wayland & Alec Lightwood _

Jace pulled the door to his room open, which was notably empty of Alec. A particularly violent swarm of butterflies swam within Clarys stomach as she stepped into the room, noting the simplicity of the dorm – neither boy had seemed concerned with decorating or displaying anything personal.

Jace motioned for Clary to sit on the floor with him.

"So, my brilliant plan is that we get to ask each other 20 questions. No one is allowed to pass, and no one is allowed to lie & I assure you I will know, I'm very perceptive" he said as he winked at her, with a gorgeous smirk on his face.

"Oh" Clary said. In only a few seconds she had gone from scared about discussing his past, too scared of discussing her own.

"I'll go first" he said, ignoring her obvious discomfort.

"Why did you decide to come to the academy?" He asked.

Clary internally sighed with relief. This was an easy one, and one she didn't mind sharing.

"I guess I felt like a part of me was missing, a part of who I truly am and I wanted to find out if the academy would help me find it. Turns out it did" she smiled. "My turn"

"Are you really as pigheaded as you act?" She laughed, hitting him in the arm.

"Without a doubt" he smiled.

"Will you take an assignment when you finish at the academy, or go back home?" he said, his eyes betraying the light look on his face. He was obviously concerned by her answer.

"Honestly, I don't know" she said, uncomfortable by this line of questioning. She had actively been avoiding any thought of the end of the semester and what It would mean for her.

"My turn. How do you really feel about Isabelle and Simon?" She said.

Jaces eyes flicked to his lap, seemingly in thought.

"I've always been told that such a relationship was not tolerated, so it's not something I would wish for Izzy. I don't want her life to be harder than it needs to be. But Simon makes her happy…so I'll do anything I ever can to make sure that no one breaks them apart unless that's what Izzy comes to want. I guess im saying I support it"

Clary smiled, she hadn't expected Jace to be so honest. She had expected a smart remark and a quick change of subject.

"How many guys have you dated?" he said, a little too fast.

Wow. We got there quick, she thought. She could feel her cheeks warming, and knew they would hold a tell tale flush to match her hair.

"Umm, none, I guess" she said, unable to meet his eyes. Was he going to think she was total loser and excuse himself? She looked up to see Jace give a silent sigh of relief.

"Do you think I'm a loser?" she asked, unable to stop herself.

"No. I think you're wonderful" he said, leaning towards her and planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Was that a light flush she saw spreading across his cheeks? Surely the Jace Wayland didn't blush.

"That counted as a question, so back to me" he laughed.

Clary was about to tell him that wasn't fair when he asked his question.

"Was I your first kiss?" he asked, meeting her eyes with his.

Clary stared back, drinking in the sincerity she saw.

"yes" she almost whispered.

A dazzling smile crossed his face, displaying his chipped tooth. He was so beautiful, she thought to herself.

"I'm glad I was" he smiled.

"Me too" she said.

Deciding it was as good a time of any, Clary decided to ask the question that had been weighing on her mind all night.

"Izzy told me about your past, Im so sorry for what happened to you Jace. I think your one of the strongest people I've ever met" She said.

"I didn't hear a question?" he said, his eyes showing her nothing.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so stupid. I just wanted you to know that I know"

They sat in silence for a minute, Clary to scared to say anything to the beautiful creature in front of her who looked hurt. He looked up at her.

"I'm glad you do, my past isn't exactly a nice bed time story but it is what it is. It made me who I am and It's a big part of me, which makes me happy that you know. I want you to know everything about me Clary. That way you can decide if you still want to be with me" he said.

"Be with you? Of course I want to be with you Jace. Why would you even think otherwise!" she said, dumfounded by his confession.

"Because you deserve better than me. Because I've spent years going from girl to girl and hurting plenty along the way. Because I was your first kiss while I've had countless. Because I risk my life on a daily basis and allow my friends to do it with me. Because the people I loved the most in this world were murdered and I became the Claves favorite orphan. Because I'm damaged Clary, and your perfect, and I don't want to take you along for the ride" he said.

Clary grabbed his hands.

"Your all I want Jace. You may think your damaged but I believe enough for the both of us that your not. You are strong, brave, passionate and loyal to the ones you love. I couldn't care less that you've been with other girls or that your past is what it is. Like you said, these things make you who you are, and I'm completely falling for that person"

Jace let out a small gasp before leaning forward and meeting her mouth with his. There was nothing careful about this kiss. It held each of their passion. His tongue suddenly slid over her lips, wetting them before entering her mouth. She gladly allowed him entrance before grasping at the back of his neck and pulling him down against her. The hard floor dug into her back but she had never felt better. He heart felt as if it was swelling within her chest and wanted escape. His chest met hers as he took his weight through one hand and ran his other down her side. Leaving her lips behind, he dragged a number of soft kisses down her throat and to the top of her chest. The skin burned wear he touched her. She needed him. She pulled him back to her, kissing him with everything she felt. Beginning at his neck, she worked her way up, rewarded with quiet moans from his mouth. He shut his eyes and she worked her way up his jawbone and back to her soft lips. She parted his lips with her own and flicked her tongue inside his mouth, letting out a soft moan as he pushed against her.

The hard wood floor began to become a problem. As if reading her mind, he pulled back, leaving her aching for him.

He grabbed her waste and pulled her up, kissing her lightly on the lips before sliding his hands down her waist, to her thighs and pulling her up against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck as he walked them towards his bed.

"Change of scenery" he smiled, as he lowered her.

They lay side by side on the bed as he reached for her, planting another passionate kiss on her mouth. She could barely breathe, but had never felt so amazing. His teeth lightly grazed her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from her. She wrapped her leg around his waist and drew him closer. Before she could think herself out of it she reached her hands down and placed her shaking fingers on the buttons of his top, undoing them one by one. She pushed it off, only breaking the kiss for his shirt to fall to the floor.

His chest was warm, and the skin held a golden hue that she had come to associate with only him. She ran her small fingers over his hard chest, leaving a small line of Goosebumps. His eyes met her own before they were kissing again, each out of breath. He reached for her, sliding his warm hand under her tank top and resting it on her hip. Deciding this wasn't enough, she pulled her legs tighter around him, causing him to grip her harder and let out a ragged breath. He pushed at her top, before stopping and taking a breath.

"Is this okay? He said, meeting her eyes.

She answered by guiding his hands to take it off, exposing her plain black bra. Jace pushed himself up onto his elbow, drinking the sight in.

"Your so beautiful" he said, before planting a soft kiss in between her breasts. He placed his hands on her hips and turned her so she was on her back, guiding himself on top of her he kissed her neck, softly nibbling on the spot between her neck and collarbone as she tried to hold in a moan that was desperate to escape. He moved himself down to her chest and kissed his way around the outskirts of her bra, careful never to touch her breasts. He lowered himself down, his hands still firmly on her hips, and kissed her stomach lightly before leaving a trail of kisses just above the top of her shorts. He looked up at her with golden eyes, dark with passion.

"Tell me when to stop" he said, his warm breath creating goose bumps across her stomach.

"Never" she said, guiding his hands to the sides of her shorts.

He didn't hesitate, pulling them down and flinging them onto the floor of the room. He surprised her by remaining, and lining the top of her black briefs with warm kisses. She could feel herself heating up as she became wetter and wetter with his breath. She should have been embarrassed but all she could think of was how much she wanted him. She had never met another person anything like Jace Wayland and if she was honest with herself she was already in love with him.

He pushed himself up to kiss her again, but she beat him to it. She softly pushed against him, making them roll until she was on top of him in only her underwear. Sitting up, she sat just above his jeans line. Suddenly embarrassed that he must be able to feel how wet she was through her underwear.

He threw his head back against the pillow, shutting his eyes and letting out a soft moan.

"Your driving me crazy Clarissa Fray" he said before opening them again and sitting up to meet her. They began to frantically kiss and Jace made a number of small movements with his hips that ground against Clary, eliciting a loud moan from her lips. She gripped his shoulders; unable to continue kissing him and she tried to pushed herself against him, feeling his grow underneath her. Even through his jeans she could tell he was extremely hard.

"Is this okay?" he said, his breath ragged as his continued to move against her.

"Oh god, yes" she moaned, completely breathless.

Feeling the pressure build low within her stomach and her wetness soaking right through her underware, Clary suddenly became embarrassed. She was so knew to this that they weren't even going to make it to sex before she was finished. How could she be so stupid she thought, lifting her leg to remove herself from him. He caught her hips before she could.

"Oh god, Im so sorry Clary, I'll stop. This is going to fast isn't it?" he said, his eyes full of fear that she would leave.

Traped against him in only her underware she looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"No, this is wonderful, it's just …. I can't stay like that" she said, nodding towards herself sitting on him.

"I should have known to stop before it got this far Clary, Im so sorry If I scared you" he said, lifting her face to his so there eyes met. His golden eyes glowed with sincerity and horror. He was oblivious to the fact that he had done nothing wrong. Unable to see him this way, Clary pried her eyes away from him, looking down.

"No, I'm sorry…. it's just that it felt good…..too good. I couldn't last any longer sitting on you like that, im just so useless at this" she said, feeling her face flush and her body heat up. Could this be any more embarrassing?

Jaces hands rested softly on her shoulders.

"You're apologizing for feeling good?" he said, placing a light kiss on her collarbone.

"I've never wanted anything more in the world than to make you feel that way" he said, softly meeting her own mouth with his. He stayed completely still under her, letting her decide the next action. She deepened their kiss and wrapped her legs tighter around his waste prompting him to move against her once again. His pants weren't even off and she he was driving her wild. He adjusted his position slightly, allowing him more leverage to grind against her core. Her thin underwear began to slide to the side and the pressure began to build even greater, Clary held onto his shoulders as he grinded his hips against her, staring into her eyes with a dark look of lust.

Just as Clary felt she couldn't hold on any longer, He stopped moving, grabbed her neck, and held her in a passionate kiss, entering her mouth with his tongue.

He pulled back. "do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered, almost completely breathless.

He lowered her back against his pillow and untangled his legs from hers. Reaching up he slowly hooked his fingers around her bra straps and met her eyes, asking wordlessly for permission. She nodded as he pulled the bra from her, revealing her pale skin. She had never been more exposed but she felt so comfortable with him as he gazed as her, his eyes holding a dark glaze. He ran his hands down her breasts, before leaning towards her and meeting one of her nipples with his soft mouth. He lightly pecked at it before allowing it to enter his mouth, lightly nibbling at it.

"Oh god" Clary said, pushing her head back into the pillow. No one had ever touched her there before. His expert tongue flicked against her and he lowered his hand to the waste band of her underwear.

"Are you positive you trust me?" he said, smiling up at her.

"yes" she whispered.

He lowered himself to her waist and looped his fingers into the waistband of her underwear, pulling them slowly down. He then began to lower himself to her core as she tightly closed her legs, embarrassed.

"what are you doing?" she said, positive her eyes must be frantic.

"You need to trust me Clary" he said, running his hands down her thighs and griping them tightly.

She drank in the look of his face, full of passion and love, before closing her eyes and letting the tension fall from her legs. She kept her eyes shut and she felt his warm breath against her and he softly bent her knees up and parted her legs. She could feel the cool arm hit her wetness and squeezed her eyes shut so as not to die of embarrassment, she must be almost dripping for him.

"I want you to cum against my mouth, not my jeans" he said, before quickly moving his face towards her and brushing his tongue against her core. If it hadn't of felt so overhwlemingly amazing, she would have been mortified, instead she relaxed into him as he flicked his tongue over her. As she let out a loud moan, so did he, nibbling her lightly.

"Oh god Jace, I can't last much longer" she said, moving her hips against his expert tongue. Instead of saying anything, he moved his hand from her waist to her core, lightly placing a finger inside of her and massaging her clit with his tongue. An orgasm began to wrap around Clarys whole body, making her ridged in ecstasy. She was about to cum on his tongue just as he had wanted, so overwhelmed with the feeling of him to be embarrassed by the situation. He pumped his finger harder and flattened his tongue against her, slurping at her core as she came with a loud moan of his name.

He gave her several more licks before he moved his way up to her side as he breathing began to slow, she was still gripping at his sheets and felt unable to let go as the aftermath of her ecstasy continued.

"That….. was the most incredible thing I have ever seen" he said, his face full of lust for her.

"That was the most incredible thing I've ever felt" she said, still breathless.

"if I remember correctly, I didn't quite make 20 questions. Does that mean I get one more?" he said, his breathing ragged.

"I suppose so" she laughed, still high from the experience.

"Are you a virgin Clary?" he said softly.

She turned to him, no longer afraid to answer this question.

"yes"

His lips parted as he let out a sigh.

"And that was your first orgasm?" he said

"yes"

"Your amazing" he said, placing his hand against her stomach.

"Truly and completely amazing. You drive me crazy…..I'm in love with you" he spat the words out quickly before adjusting his gaze so our eyes didn't meet.

Clary placed her small hands on the sides of his face, turning him to meet her gaze.

"Im in love with you too, Jace Wayland" she said, pulling him on top of her.

She kissed him deaply, reaching down to undo the buttons of his jeans and pushing them down with her feet. They feel to the floow next to them as she glanced down to see how hard her was against his boxers. Clary didn't exactly have anything to compare him too but she knew he was big. Feeling brave, she reached her small hand around him, cupping him and rubbing him thru his underwear. Jace let out a ragged breath, followed by a moan of her name.

Deciding she wanted nothing more in the world than to truly feel him she quickly pushed his underwear down, throwing them against the floor. They were now both naked as she bent her knees underneath him and opened her legs slightly, she was craving him and needed him to know.

His tip sat against her core, which was now wetter than ever. With a small movement, he rubbed up and down her with his tip, coating it in her wetness and driving them both mad

"Oh my god, I want you, I want you so bad" he said.

"Please tell me this is okay, because I don't know how I could possibly stop" he said as he rubbed against her slightly harder.

"yes" she moaned loudly

"this is more than okay" she said

He reached down, taking hold of his hardness and guiding it to her clit, rubbing the tip against it and moaning her name.

"I need you" she moaned into his ear

Reaching across to his draws, he pulled out a small package and broke it open with his teath, using his hand to still lightly rub himself against her as she shut her eyes and let herself be taken over by the feeling. She felt him pull back to put then condom on before guiding himself to her entrance.

"Clary?" he said, prompting her to open her eyes.

"yes?"

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" she smiled, as he pushed against her, his hardness entering her slowly.

Clary instantly felt pain and tried to hide her wince, but Jace of course noticed.

"Im so sorry, I don't want to hurt you, should I stop" he whispered against her.

"No, never stop" she said.

Jace pushed himself slowly deeper into her and began to slowly push in and out, her pain giving way to pleasure. His movements now becoming painfully slow, Clary reached up, grabbing at his back and pulling him deeper into her.

"It doesn't hurt anymore" she said, her breathing once again becoming ragged.

"Your sure?" he said, meeting her eyes.

"yes"

As she said it, he pushed into her deeper than before and quickly began to move in and out. Clary could feel herself turning to butter underneath him as her wetness coated him and her clit became harder every time he rubbed against her as he entered her over and over again. He pushed into her deeper than he had, filling her completely with himself and moaning her name loudly as his legs began to shake against her.

"Clary, I'm going to cum" he said, his eyes closing as he pumped against her

"Me too" she breathed, her walls beginning to clench around him in ecstasy.

With one last hard pump, Clary came, screaming his name as he moaned loudly and came, gripping her waist. He slowly removed himself from her, laying next to her in the bed. She reached to cover them with his blankets before laying herself in his arms.

"That was amazing" he said.

"I can't even put into words how happy I am to be your first clary", he said. "And I hope I'll be your last, I cant imagine ever wanting to be with anyone else" he said, his warm breath against her neck.

"It could never have been anyone but you" she smiled, turning her back to him and wrapping his arms around her. His naked body was warm against hers, she layed in his bed, never wanting to leave.


End file.
